


S̸o̴n̸i̵c̵ ̶t̷h̶e̵ ̶H̵e̶d̷g̶e̸h̶o̵g̷

by UmbraHog



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Creepypasta Rewrite, Halloween Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraHog/pseuds/UmbraHog
Summary: Sinister turmoil is brewing in Mobius, and it seems that nobody is safe…





	S̸o̴n̸i̵c̵ ̶t̷h̶e̵ ̶H̵e̶d̷g̶e̸h̶o̵g̷

S o̴n i̵c̵ ̶t̷h̶e̵ ̶H̵e̶d̷g̶eh̶o̵g̷

A Re-Imagining of the creepypasta “Sonic.exe” by UmbraHog

It was a rather quiet day in Green Hill Zone. The sun was shining, trees were swaying in the summer breeze and many natural sounds could be heard. Just then, a red biplane landed amidst the peaceful scenery, and the driver hopped out of the cockpit. It was none other than Miles “Tails” Prower, who had decided to take his biplane, aptly named “The Tornado,” out for a test drive.

It was hard to see in the sun, but Tails could notice his best friend Sonic in the distance. Eager to see the blue Hedgehog, Tails began to “run” towards him. As he moved, however, things were not as they seemed as a thunderstorm was brewing in the sky. To make things even more unsettling, the trail was starting to show dead flowers and fallen trees, which made the two-tailed fox nervous.

Tails then nearly tripped on something, and it was at that moment that light rain started pouring. Looking behind him, Tails nearly screamed when he saw the corpse of a Flicky. Turning back, an unholy sight was laid out before Tails: trees had the innards of various animals hanging off of them, and more dead animals were in piles left and right. Tails then began to fly as fast as he could towards Sonic, who was unphased by any of the drastic changes in scenery.

When Tails was close to Sonic, he was panting and out of breath. Just then, lightning clapped, makng the two-tailed fox flinch. The rain started to fall at a medium rate, making Tails even more nervous. He slowly approached Sonic, who was still unphased by the events. When Tails got close to Sonic, he placed his arm out to try and get Sonic’s attention. Sonic then turned around, and a look of relief was on Tails’ face, although it wouldn’t last for long. A glitching effect began to appear around Sonic before a red light caught Tails off-guard. After the light had faded, Tails almost let out a scream, but he was too mortified to do so.

Sonic’s fur had turned into a navy blue, his gloves and shoes looked worn out, his green eyes were gone as they were replaced with glowing red dots in a pitch black void. His smile was now filled with razor-sharp fangs with a yellowish-red tint. Before Tails could do anything, another light blinded him. After the light faded, Sonic was gone, but the surrounding area appeared as if it got caught by a wildfire.

Without hesitation, Tails began to run as fast as he could to escape the area, too scared to look at the burning carnage. As he ran, he could hear footsteps that weren’t his own before he spotted a ledge and flew up to it. He passed by a hollowed out tree before he could hear a demonic voice say; “Ŕ̼̗͈E͚̳̼̣̹A͍̲͓ͅD͖Y ͔͡O̟Ṛ̣͕̀ͅ Ṋ̨̩̞͍͎O̬͔T̫͓͚,̷̦ ̤H͘ER̡̩E̲͔̝ ͕I͈C̣̠͎̝̕ͅO̲̪̳ME̘̠̤.̨̗͈”

A demonic laugh followed before Tails turned around and saw the imposter Sonic from earlier chasing towards him. His feet were touching the ground briefly before they lifted into the air as his hand was reaching out with a twisted grin on his face. Tails quickly reacted by flying away, but his flight was short-lived as a burning leaf from a tree caught one of his tails, causing him to fall to the ground and feebly run by foot.

He then tripped and “Sonic” faded away. Tails was only able to lift himself up slightly before tears came to his eyes from both fear and the smoke of the fire around him. He could hear a voice in his head that belonged to the real Sonic, saying “Tails, get up and run as fast as you can!” But before Tails could do anything, the imposter Sonic appeared in front of him and then grabbed him in a chokehold, holding him up in the air. Tails tried his hardest to breathe, but he only got smoke in his lungs as the fake Sonic said; “Y ̗ O ̵̣̻̼ U ’̴̰̰R̫̰̖ͅE͜ ͙̘͘T̞͙͈̫̀O̺̻̪̤̱̫Ơ̺ ̶̭SL͓̥̩͓͍̦̺O̵̥͙͔̼ͅͅW̞̣̞.̦̬̤ W̘͎̬͜A͙̬̹̫ṈT͎̺͖̮̜̻́͢T̺̲̝͝O̶ T͔̤̩̦̥̫͎R̬͕̼Y̢͍͍͙̦ ̻̲̦A̶G҉A͔̱͕I̖͍̲͕͚N?̰͞”

Tails then became limp due to running out of breath, and then “Sonic” dropped him to the ground and stepped on him. He then kicked Tails’ head clean off his body, landing directly in his hand. He then noticed a bed of spikes and plucked one of them from the ground, placing the fox’s head on it. He then looked out into the horizon and saw the floating continent known as Angel Island hovering in the sky amidst the blood-red sky. That same twisted grin appeared on “Sonic’s” face as he flew away from the burning hills, ready for his next victim.

Knuckles had noticed the change in the sky’s color, prepared to deliver a serious punch to who or whatever was causing the events. In some twist of his inner macinations, Knuckles actually requested power from the Master Emerald itself to aid him on figuring out the cause of events. Letting the emerald’s power flow into his body and hands, Knuckles immediately dectected an intruder on the island. After the Master Emerald finished lending its power to Knuckles, the echidna jumped on top of the altar to get a bird’s eye view of the island. Not soon after, Knuckles noticed strange activity in the abandoned Launch Base Zone where he foolishly helped Dr. Eggman try to relaunch the Death Egg.

Knuckles immediately got a running start before jumping off the altar and began to glide towards his destination. In what felt like less than a minute, Knuckles landed in the Launch Base and looked around as he saw the blood-red sky grow darker. Without hesitation, Knuckles started exploring to find the source of all the events unfolding. After a moment of walking, a flash of lightning struck near the water, blinding the echidna for a split second before he opened his eyes to reveal the floor he was walking on covered in blood and ashes. While some fear was in his body, Knuckles continued to press forward with his mission.

After another minute, Knuckles saw what appeared to be a fallen palm tree, which he immediately recognized was from the Green Hill Zone. Picking it up, he looked at the burnt wood before the tree fell apart in his hands. “Oh no… Who or whatever’s causing all this already decimated Green Hill…” Knuckles said before he continued onward. Not soon after, Knuckles saw Sonic standing ahead of him with his back turned… or so, he thought. The echidna slowly approached Sonic before another flash of lightning struck, soon revealing the imposter who had wrecked Green Hill. Knuckles was very much freaked out, but he was able to keep his cool.

“L̷̪̚͠o̶̯̠̒̓ȏ̵̭̲̩k̵̞͐s̶̡̕ li̵̯̍k̷̰̎e̴̪̹̿͜ ̷̆̈ͅI ̶̹̗͂̅͘f̷̲̦͕̃̂̕o̴̢͔͖̿ṳ̷͍̂nd̵͉͚̈́͛͂ ̵͕̦̳́̕͝yó̷̻͇̤̄͘u̵͉̖̅́…̵̳́̓ ̵̩̉Ò̶̩̮̪̇r ̷͙͖̒ẏ̶̢͒ȍ̵̢̟͚̋u f̴̜̻́̚ǫ̵̜̃̽̓u̴̠̙͆̿́͜n̴̢͖̋̕͜d̵͍̻̭̽͝ ̶͚̲̿̀m̶̦͑̎̒ẽ̶̟̝̥̃̕ ̴̜̫͚̈ḯ̵͙̘n̵̹͋̊̾ś̵̥̦̋̕t̶̡̔̒͝e̷̩͛a̷̘͗d̶̖̻̩̕.̵̰̟͒” 

The imposter Sonic said in a grim tone with a twisted smile on his face. As if it was muscle memory or a fight-or-flight response, Knuckles immediately tried to punch the imposter, who quickly disappeared before Knuckles could hit his face. Looking around, Knuckles saw the fake Sonic behind him. Without hesitation, the echidna rushed over, only to miss him again. As if ot were a wild goose chase, Knuckles kept attacking and missing, which began to wear him down. After what felt like 20 failed attempts, Knuckles tripped and landed face first before he slowly got up to his knees and saw the imposter look down at him.

“W-Who are you, and what do you want!?” Knuckles said weakly as he feebly tried to stand up. The imposter only responded with:

“W h ạ̶̭̬̒͠ṫ̶̖͔̞͊̀ ̷̤̀̈́̐I ̶̠͙̌͘ͅwą̴͚̗͌ņ̶͍̈̈́t̴̞͗̾͝ͅ ̶̜͎͇̎iṡ̷̼̪͍ n̵̛̼̯͖͑o̷̝̞̚n̴͉̑̌e̷̦͌̊ ŏ̷̡ḟ̶̘̖̀̔ ̴̖͖̦̀̚͠y̶̡̱̱̔͒ou̵̙͓̻͂r̵͖̅ ̴̙͚̣͛̀c̶͚͚̭̊on̷̘͋c̷̠̹̉͑e̴͎̱͈̔͝͠rň̵͕ͅ.̶̣̓̎ ̶̨̦͒̇͑B̴̥̱̺̌̑̇ut̴̨͙͔͒͒,̴̹̹̔̆͛ ̴̥̬̮̀̐ỷ̶̗͗̃o̷̻̟̲̐u ̶̭͍́̒mä̶͍́ͅy ̷̹̳͝call̴̝̉ m̴̯̩̂̄̃e̵̘̻̽̓͊͜… ̴̪̑͋͜X̷̨̛̻̒̇.̶͖̉̊̊ͅ”

Not soon after, X grabbed Knuckles by his chest and lifted him up before his left hand converted into a black spear. And almost instantaneously, X jabbed his hand into Knuckles’ chest, effectively killing him. After dropping Knuckes’ lifeless body into the ground, X looked around as he saw a peculiar hover craft fly by the horizon. Knowing all too well who it belonged to, X knew exactly who to strike next.

Dr. Eggman had taken notice of the sky’s drastic color change, so he had decided to go back to his fortress to try and find out who or what was responsible for all this. After a moment, the doctor landed in the dock of his fortress, located in the remains of the Metropolis Zone in Westside Island. Not soon after, Dr. Eggman had arrived at his master computer to analyze the situation to the best of his abilities before he heard sirens blailing with the intercom saying “INTRUDER ALERT. ACTIVATING DEFNSE SYSTEMS IMMEDIATELY.”

“Who could this be!?” Dr. Eggman said as he activated the surveilance cameras before he saw what appeared to be Sonic thrashing around various robots. “That pesky hedgehog AGAIN!? Won’t he learn when to quit?” Dr. Eggman groaned before he pulled out his personal contact speaker and said; “Sleet, Dingo, alert the Egg Robos! Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, begin the activation sequence for Metal Sonic! Snivley, send out the Hard-Boiled Heavies! Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun, meet me at the master computer immediately!”

Not soon after, Eggman’s top minions began to follow his orders before one of the doors opened to reveal Cubot flying towards Eggman screaming as if he was dying with orbot following suit, trying to calm him down. Before Cubot could reach Eggman, Orbot pulled him back. “What’s going on, Cubot!?” Eggman said in a displeased tone. “M-MONSTER! THERE’S A MONSTER IN THE FORTRESS!!” Cubot shouted as he tried to find a place to hide. “What do you mean, monster? The only ‘monster’ in this fortress is that blue nuisance, Sonic!” Eggman replied. “But it’s not Sonic! Sure, the monster looks almost exactly like Sonic, but he’s got black eyes with red dots and razor-sharp fangs! We need to hide quickly!” Cubot said as he was being held back by Orbot, who said; “Cubot means everything he said! We need to get you to safety immediately!”

Immediately after Orbot finished his sentence, Eggman’s wrist speaker began buzzing as he heard multiple minions trying to contact him. Pressing one button, Dr. Eggman was immediately greeted by Snivley, who said; “Dr. Eggman, Sonic’s destroyed 98% of your entire army, and he’s just wrecked the Hard-Boiled Heavies! SOMEONE HELP ME!!” Immediately afterwards, Eggman could hear a demonic laugh followed by Snivley letting out a shrill scream before he lost contact.

Pressing the second button, Eggman got a signal from the SSSSS-Squad, with Scratch saying; “We sent Metal Sonic to your location so he can protect you! Sonic’s looking for you!” Scratch was immediately interruped by Grounder, who said; “RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!” Coconuts suddenly intervened, saying; “I DON’T WANNA BE DISMANTLED! I DON’T WANNA BE DISMANTLED!” Not soon after, another demonic laugh could be heard as all three badniks screamed before losing contact.

Eggman immediately began to shiver in fear as he pressed the third button, where he was greeted by Sleet, who was clearly running as he said; “Doctor, Sonic’s killed Dingo, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun along with the Egg Robos! We’re no match for him! Every living being for themselves!” Immediately, a demonic roar could be heard before Sleet lost contact with Eggman. One of the blast doors opened to reveal Metal Sonic, who was still in one piece. “Metal Sonic, whatever is going on, fend off this imposter while I try to escape!” Eggman said before he ran off to one of the emergency exits. Metal Sonic nodded, turning around to face whatever lied ahead of him.

Eggman immediately got into an elevator which sent him down into the central room of the fortress, where he planned on blowing it up with the fortress’ core in an attempt to kill the fake Sonic. Running down many flights of stairs, Eggman’s courage was completely flown off the window as he desparately tried to reach the core. After he reached the main core, Eggman began to quickly type in the self-destruct sequence. Before he could launch the sequence, the lights dimmed out before they reactivated, completely red. Eggman looked behind him to see X standing in front of him, holding what appeared to be Metal Sonic’s dismembered head before rolling it towards the doctor like a bowling ball.

“W-What are you doing, Sonic!? Stay back from me!” Eggman said as he slowly tried to pull out a blaster from his coat. X only responded with:

“R̵̤͠e̴̗̳̰̊̈͝l̶̢̛̮͕a̵̻̬̋x̵̤̱̒,̶̖̲̅̆ I̶̧̟͛̀v̷̼̘̗̎̃͝o̶̙̹͛̾͑.̴̞͋ ̵̧̺͆̀Al̵̛͚͚͂͛l̷̲̼͕̋̔ ̷̬͔̣͒I̵̹͙̓̀͌ ̶̨̭̼̔̓ẁ̷̡̛̤͝ȁ̷͎n̷͕͒͝t̶̠̖͛̽ ̶̝̀̀to̷̱̐̽͂ ̴̱͈̜̽d̴͕͉̏̔̀õ̴̻̼̠̇͑ ĩ̴͓̪̀̃s̶̼̽̚ to̴̥̎ ̷̘̻̝͝H̷͓͈̀͋E̵̠̖͊͜A̶̡̢͝R ̷̯̈́̌̂Y̶̢̐̅OỦ̵̱̓̚͜ ̵̜͒̍Ś̴̩Ć̷̗͕R̵̟͇̠͑͋͝E̴͙͑̈͠A̵̫͈̓͋M ̴͖͛̒̽AS ̶͔̋̐͑İ̵̢̙͚͋͝ ̵̪̳̄K̷͇͕̈̏͛ͅIL̴̤̟͔̆̋L̶̎͘ͅ ̷̢̖͉̎Y̵̢̝̜̋́Ȏ̴̦̫͐̚U.̵̝̇̾ ̵̧͈̔͜I̶̱̮͍̓s̴̵̝̞̖̱̈̔̄t̶̫̙̚͠ḩ̷̰̐at̵̛̜̺̓͜ ̶̫̊ṯ̵̫̭́́oo̷̗̓ mű̵͍͉̩c̴̖̰̪̒͊͂h̴̲̔̅ to̵̥͑̓ ̵̢̩̜̒̚ã̵͔̙̚ṣ̶̓͒k̴͎̤̒̈́̒͜?̴̫̜̙̿”

After finishing his sentence, X immediately began to slowly walk towards Eggman, lifing up his blood-soaked claws that vaguely resembled gloves as a twisted grin appeared on his face as he drew closer. Eggman immediately drew out his blaster and fired a few shots at X, which seemed to directly hit him. X looked down to see the energy blasts that resided on his body before brushing them off as if they were dust. “What!? That’s impossible!” Eggman said before he pressed the button that launched the self-destruct sequence. “WARNING. SELF DESTRUCTION IN 90 SECONDS. EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.” The robotic intercom said as alarms began to blare throughout the room.

Eggman began to make a dash as he tried to run past X, who simply kicked him back and approached the doctor, looming over him.

“I s̴̺̆̔ë̵̼͚́̌̂ẹ̶͇̉́͝m̵͕̽ ̷̝̦́ṭ̵̨̛͇͂̈́o̷̮̼̒̊ ̴̛̥̞͙͊h̷̡͋av̴̛͖͕̆͗e̵͎̗͓͑ ̵̧̼͇̒f̶̬̯̃͆̏ȍ̷̠̠̗̕r̷̥̥̓ǵ̴̢͈ͅot̴̝͎̊̕ẗ̴͓̳́̈́en̶̙͒̒ ̷͖̉tò̵̞̲̊̎ ̶̱̺̍̇͠mè̶̥̳͗n̴̨̼͓̈̾tiớ̴̝̮̫̉n̷̬̾̑ ̶̣̐̈́͝t̵̛͉͓̄͝h̵͈̟̤̿̍̅ȉ̶ͅs̵̛͉͒͒͜,̷̣͍̳̽̆ ̶̭͂͝b̶͈̻͇͆ú̴̥t̴͚̰̱͐ ̴̢̱̳̀̂I̵̧̮̪̿͗ ̶͓͓̣̔̀̅p̷̳͌r̷̗̈́̚e̶͓̎̎f̴̙̭̠̉ȇ̴̢͇͕r̶͙̩̃̋̌ ̵͇͚́͒t̵̙͕̙͝ó̶͎̿̀ ̶̞̔̈́̔b̴̳̈́e̶̖͗̽ ̴̹̯̰̀͋c̷̻̍all̷̢̙̓̾e̶̟̤͗́͝d̵̥͚͔͛̈́͘ ̴̧̘͖̄͝X̴̧͔͖͘.̴̤̹͉̑́” Was the only thing that X said before he stabbed Eggman in the chest, who had coughed out blood immediately afterward. X let out a laugh before he said;

“W̴ ̥̓͌ ȟ̴ ̤͠ i ̷͈̳̫̑̆ l ̷̼̄ e̴ ̬̔̾̀ ̴ ̡̠̜̒́̋ I ̶̯̯̞͐̒̉m̵̧̜̭̓ä̴̠̩́̀͊y̵̹̯͂̀ ̵̡͔͉̆ń̷̩ȏ̵͔t̶̹̼͖̆ l̴͔̏o̶̫̟̾̕͝ỏ̴̚ͅk̶̢̅̽̔ ̷̣͌l̵͓̄ȉ̵̢̭͌k̶̳̰̗̈́̔e ̶͚̦͓̈́̃͠m̴͔̬̈́͑͜u̶̦̳̼̒͊̓c̶̢̃̉͗h̵̜͒,̵̧̛̃̇ ̶̝́ͅI ̵̟̜̉a̷̞̒̐m qu̷̞̯͊͂̅ḯ̷͎̟̂͌ͅt̶̬̥̘̊͊̽e̷̝̮͑͂̈ ̵̫̆̐̈́a̴̺̒͠ ̶̅ͅḽ̷͉̔͠͝ó̶̱̈́t̴͔͂͑ ̵̣̭́̈́̌ö̶̜̳͖́̇͒f̵͔̟͋͛̐ ̶̬̇̑̈́ţ̶͙̲͛̽̌h̵͎̜͚̓͒̄ị̴̩̉nģ̵̧̠́̕s̵̩̗̼̎͆̂.̴̟͖̦̓͊̔ ̴̼̝̉̒B̴̢̛̍ù̴̘̜̙t̷͓͚̑́ ̷̼̍̐tḫ̶͓̋̅͘ȅ̷͕̺̀rě̶͖͖͝ iš̵͓̎̒ ̴̼̯̉ó̵͎͙n̴͉͍̏̉͐ę̷̵̘̙̞̐͋́͘͠tḫ̴͙̾͋̆in̴̻̬̿ǧ̴̬͌ ̴̤͓́̚͝th̶̪̜͑̈́a̷̦̍̍̕t̶͖̳̳̾̾ ̵̻͐̑Ì̷̳̖͝ ä̷̟̝̣́̌m̵̨̦̏ ̴̺̼̻̈t̶̗̙̀̚͝h̵̻̪͙̽̿ä̶̰͚̘́ẗ̴̯̣̌ͅ ̴̡͓͔͑̾͘b̶͕͂̅̚a̶͍̩̐s̷͈͇̍̌̿ic̴͙͔̔a̵̧̠̱̅ll̴̻̏ÿ̴̪̫̅ ̵͔̭̐d̶̞͍̀ȅ̶̤̺f̶͙͙̄̎ine̶̪̺̦͗̂s̴̙͚̓ͅ ̷̪̼̊̆͘m̶̡̹̳̎e̷̯̍̀:̴̺̈́̓̈́ I. ̵͖̻̀Ȧ̶̪̣͒M̶̛̺̟̎̃.̴̛̼͘ G̷̯͓̟͊O̵̧͒͐D̶͎̟͂̋̔ͅ.̶̫̊̽͛”

After X had finished, Eggman drew his last breath before his lifeless body fell to the floor. “WARNING. SELF DESTRUCTION IN T MINUS 10 SECONDS.” The intercom said before X teleported out of the fortress, watching it blow up in the distance. After the explosion, X looked at his claws, completely drenched in the blood of his victims. He knew that the game wasn’t over, but it rather had just begun. Looking ahead, X was well aware that his work was for from done.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here’s another story! Sure it’s not much, but I wanted something different this time around. Anyways, Sonic.exe is one of my guilty pleasures, and I wanted to do the character justice by rewriting the original story to be non-haunted game creepypasta-like while staying true to the essential plot points of the original.  
Anyways, Happy Halloween!


End file.
